


Maelys the Dreamer

by maysileejazzynancy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daenerys Targaryen Twin Sister, Fire and Blood, Game of Thrones is it’s own warning, Gen, House Targaryen, No Main Character Romance, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maysileejazzynancy/pseuds/maysileejazzynancy
Summary: “𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐚𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐟𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐯𝐢𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫, 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐬𝐬, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮.” 𝐇𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝.𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen & Maelys Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Arranged

Maelys Stormborn of House Targaryen stood by her twin sister, Daenerys, who was older by 15 minutes as they look on at the horizon out side Magister Illyrio Mopatis' House. She held her sister's hand tightly, not wanting to let go as if they were going to suddenly be taken away from each other, any minute now. To be honest, she wasn't sure what would happen since Daenerys was to wed Khal Drogo of the Dothraki, so Viserys, their older brother could get the army of Khalasar so he could take back the seven kingdoms that he claimed was stolen from them. 

But Maelys didn't believe that.

As tragic as the loss of most of her family was and how terrible her life had been before Illyrio, she believed Robert Baratheon, who was currently the King of The Seven Kingdoms won the throne by right. He won the rebellion, she thought, he earned the throne fair and square. If he didn't try to assassinate her and her siblings, and destroy her family, she might of actually respected him as a King.

If dear brother Rhaegar didn't run off with Lyanna Stark, she began to think once again, I would of been a princess living a nice comfortable life while awaiting to wed. Rhaenys and Viserys would of married, Aegon and Daenerys would of married too, but who would I marry? Maybe that Robb Stark I've heard about, or a Martell, or Baratheon. Would my name still of been Maelys? Would I be happy? 

"Daenerys!" A familiar annoying voice called out that snapped her from her thoughts. She slowly let go of her sister's hand. "Maelys! Daenerys!" Daenerys pushed through the curtains and Maelys followed, sad that she couldn't see the view anymore, and instead saw the face of her horrible older brother. "There's our bride to be!" A fake smile stretched across his face. 

Viserys was taller than both the sisters, but she didn't think he was a tall man, just average. His silver blonde hair that was the exact colour of hers fell to his shoulders in soft waves, he had lilac eyes that Maelys once thought were beautiful when they were filled with kindness all those years ago. He was holding what looked like a pile of beautiful fabric; when Maelys peered in closer, she realised it was a dress - most likely for Daenerys who was about to be wed and become a Khaleesi of the Dothraki. 

"Look, a gift from Illyrio. Go on, touch it," he insisted. Daenerys reached her hand out and traced her fingers over the silk, Maelys stayed still which Viserys noticed and he motioned for her to do the same. "Feel the fabric," he told her, and Maelys did. Her fingers slowly and carefully traced the soft silk; it felt delicate and didn't scratch her skin like other fabrics. She was amazed. It really was beautiful. 

"Isn't he a gracious host?" That stupid fake smile didn't leave Viserys' face.

Daenerys looked somewhat suspicious as she nervously looked up at him. "We've been his guests for over a year," she hesitated before continuing. "He never asked us for anything." Only then did Maelys think about that.

"Illyrio's no fool," Viserys chuckled. "He knows I won't forget my friends when I come onto my throne."

Which hopefully will never happen, Maelys thought bitterly. Him getting the Iron Throne would mean she would probably have to marry him and bear pureblood Targaryen children. 

Viserys suddenly threw his hand behind his back that held the dress so that a handmaiden could take it. "You still slouch," he frowned disapprovingly. Maelys stepped away, watching in horror as Viserys began to take of Daenerys' dress, who blinked uncomfortably, yet she stayed still. "Let them see," there was a hint of excitement in their brother's voice that made a shiver go down Maelys' spine. "You have a woman's body now," he said once the dress started to cling to Daenerys' small yet obvious breasts before falling into a pile on the floor. His eyes raked up and down slowly as he sighed, clearly deep in thought as he touched her hair, before moving his hand down to her breast, his fingers gently running over the soft flesh. Daenerys' eyes stayed on the floor.

"I need you both to be perfect today," he said. "Especially you, Daenerys." He looked to Maelys then back to Daenerys. "Can you do that for me?" The sisters stayed silent. 

"You don't want to awaken the dragon," his calm voice turned to a hiss. "Do you both?"

"No," the twins said in unison.

Viserys nodded with a proud smile, letting go of Daenerys and walking away. Suddenly, he paused at the stairs and turned to them. "When they write the history of my reign sweet sisters, they'll say it began today." Then he was gone.

The smoke and steam radiating from the fiery hot bath was hot, but neither Daenerys or Maelys minded it.

They both made eye contact and she decided that it was too embarrassing to bath with Daenerys, and she didn't want to watch her sister bath. "I'll get ready sister," Maelys said and walked off to her room before her older twin could say anything. 

When she turned over her shoulder for a brief moment before completely disappearing, she saw Daenerys slowly sink into the hot bath, despite the steam radiating off of it. "It's too hot my lady," she heard one of the handmaidens say.

A dragon, she thought proudly and disappeared off to her room.

* 

The birds chirped and sung happily as the sun radiated onto the ground in light shining rays.

Maelys was dressed in a blue fabric dress with a large coat wrapped around her, to hide her developing figure, standing behind her sister who was shot to be presented to her husband to be. Her hair wasn't even brushed properly. Daenerys however, had her hair neatly styled and she was wearing a beautiful light silk dress, looking as gorgeous as always. 

Viserys had told Maelys to slouch and look unattractive so that Khal Drogo would wed Daenerys instead of her so she stood behind her sister. He told her to be thankful that it wasn't her who would have to wed and bed the all mighty Khal. However, Maelys still felt bad for her sister and pitied her. 

"Where is he?" Viserys demanded, getting impatient. 

"The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality," Illyrio replied calmly. She could not understand how he could tolerate her brother.

Then she could hear the loud sounds of horse hooves thudding against the path. The Dothraki appeared before them on their large stallions and Illyrio greeted them in a language Maelys didn't understand.

Must be their language, she thought. Dothraki, I believe it's called.

Daenerys slowly began to step forward and Maelys' heart began to race in concern for her sweet sister. 

"May I present to you my honoured guests," Maelys doubted the Dothraki could understand what Illyrio was saying in the common tongue. "Viserys of House Targaryen, rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, and his sisters, Daenerys of House Targaryen, and Maelys of House Targaryen."

Viserys smirked when Illyrio began to speak in Dothraki again and pulled Daenerys close to him, leaning in so he could whisper into her ear. "See how long his hair is?" He murmured. Maelys leaned in carefully so she could listen in without appearing too obvious. "When Dothraki are defeated in combat, they cut off their braids so the whole world can see their shame." Her eyes widened when she saw exactly how long Khal Drogo's hair was. "Khal Drogo has never been defeated." He rolled his eyes before speaking once again. "He's a savage of course but he's one of the finest killers alive, and you'll be his Queen." Maelys backed away, feeling scared for her sister who now began to step forward towards the strange man. 

Khal Drogo was large and intimidating. He was muscular, his skin was sun tanned and his facial features were sharp and like a warrior's. He looked to be 30 or so, more than 14 years older than her and her sister! His hair was a dark midnight black and it was yanked back into a tight yet badass looking braid that flowed past his waist. He watched Daenerys with an intense and emotionless expression in his dark eyes; it was almost impossible to tell what he was thinking as the silver haired girl paused right in front of him. Her violet eyes meeting his. Maelys admired her for being able to make eye contact with him without slouching, whimpering or breaking it. Daenerys stood tall and confident even if her expression showed slight yet barely noticeable hesitance. 

Drogo and his blood riders suddenly galloped away on their horses without saying anything and Maelys got confused, as did Viserys, however he seemed more panicked than confused. He rushed down the stairs with a fearful expression. "Where's he going?" He asked, well almost cried out. Daenerys closed her eyes, trying to process what just happened.

"The ceremony's over," Illyrio said blankly. 

"B-But he didn't say anything," Viserys whimpered. "Did-Did he like her? Should I offer him Maelys instead?"

Illyrio shook his head as Maelys began to descend down the stairs to stand beside her sister. "Trust me, if he didn't like her, you'd know." He said. Maelys didn't want to know what would happen if the Khal didn't like Daenerys. 

*

Maelys and Daenerys stood side by side as they watched Illyrio and Viserys talk while watching the ocean waves crash against the rocks and the sandy beach from the balcony. 

"It won't be long now," Illyrio reassured Viserys. "Soon you'll cross the narrow sea and take back your father's throne.

"Unfortunately," Maelys mumbled under her breath quietly so neither Illyrio or Viserys heard, but Daenerys did. Her sister looked at her with concern. 

"The people drink secret toasts to your health," Illyrio continued. "They cry out for their true king." Maelys belived that was all a pile of shaved horse hair so he wouldn't 'awake the dragon'. 

Viserys and Illyrio began to walk while the Targaryen twins followed behind quietly.

"When will they be married?" Viserys urged. Maelys wondered how Illyrio can handle all of Viserys' nonsense. 

"Soon," Illyrio said. "The Dothraki never stay still for long." Maelys and Daenerys made brief eye contact with each other at those words.

"Is it true they lie with their horses?" Viserys asked with disgust and Maelys felt as if she was about to throw up, she grabbed Daenerys' hand who squeezed hers back. 

"I wouldn't ask Khal Drogo," Illyrio replied.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Viserys demanded.

Yes, Maelys thought, rolling her eyes since Viserys couldn't see her. 

"I take you for a king," Illyrio insisted. "Kings lack pro caution of common men. My apologies if I've given offence." 

Maelys wondered why Illyrio was still providing them with shelter, especially since Viserys treats him horribly, but not as bad as he treats her and her sister.

"I know how to play a man like Drogo," Viserys scoffed. "I give him a Queen and he gives me an army." 

Daenerys suddenly halted and Maelys stopped with her, glancing at her with concern.

"I don't want to be his Queen," she said. Illyrio and Viserys turned to her and stopped. "I want to go home." Daenerys said, standing her ground. 

"Me too," Maelys insisted, backing her sister up. "I want to go home too." 

"So do I," Viserys looked at them as if they were stupid which Maelys didn't like. "I want us all to go home." He trotted up to them. "But, they took it from us."

He placed a strand of long wavy silver hair behind Maelys' ear and ran his finger down her cheek, looking to Daenerys. "So tell me sweet sisters, how do we go home?" 

"I don't know," Daenerys sounded like she was trying not to whimper.

"With a ship," Maelys replied. 

"We go home with an army," Viserys removed his hand from Maelys for which she was thankful for. "With Khal Drogo's army. I'd let his whole tribe fuck you, and Maelys, all 40,000 men and their horses too if that's what it took." Maelys felt like she was about to cry as her brother pressed a kiss to Daenerys' forehead than to her cheek. 

She just wanted the house with the red door and the lemon tree outside her window that she shared once with Daenerys. 

That was her home.


	2. Sweet Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maelys has a dream, she talks to Daenerys about it.

Rain poured down heavily right onto her, yet she didn't get wet. That's how Maelys knew that she was having a dream. She looked down at her legs that were half bare since her thin white nightgown only went down to the tip of her knees.

Her breath hitched as the sounds of screams came, echoing from the large old stone castle in front of her, her eyes widened in surprise as the screams went on for about 10 seconds before they were interrupted by that of a baby's. She realised that a woman had given birth. Then, the wails of a second baby could be heard. The two babies synced in crying and through their cries, she heard the sounds of a child's footsteps. The footsteps were light and faded amongst the sounds of babies, rain and thunder. 

Lightning crashed and cracked in the sky as Maelys decided to place one foot in the doorway of the castle; then she was gone. 

The happy sounds of people cheering replaced that of the storm and babies, Maely made out the words 'Mysha, Mysha, Mysha' as a bunch of dark-skinned people carried a porcelain-skinned woman above them. In the distance, she made out another figure, another pale girl. But loneliness and jealousy were painted across her facial features - specifically her eyes and eyebrows, yet her mouth held a smile. A fake one.

The shadow of a dragon flew above the city, flapping its wings as it roared. Maelys could see the shimmer of scales through clouds of thick grey smoke as people screamed and cried. 

The loud yet faded ringing of bells could be heard through the sounds of death. Maelys angled her head up and saw what looked like a big brick castle at the end of the city, a large bell on the bell tower on top of it, it swayed from side to side, vibrating a sound of surrender as it moved.

~

Maelys sat up, panting loudly as sweat drifted down her forehead, soaking her thin white nightdress. She turned to Daenerys who was sleeping beside her, hugging a pillow tightly that was dry with tear stains. 

Maelys leaned in and moved part of the pillow that was covering part of her sister's face. Daenerys' face was red, dry tear stains went in a still frozen waterfall down her cheeks, quiet sniffles and hiccups escaped her mouth as she breathed. That was when Maelys remembered that it was Daenerys' wedding day today.

This might be the last day I ever wake up with her, she thought, feeling tears dwell up in her violet eyes. She wanted to reach out, to reach her hand out and run her fingers down the soft flesh of Daenerys' rosy yet milky white cheek; but she didn't want to risk waking her sister up or startling her, even if she didn't look peaceful when she slept. Maelys felt sympathy for her for having to marry a stranger for the sake of her brother getting an army. She knew that Viserys would never be able to lead an army or fight a war to steal a stupid throne from King Robert Baratheon. 

Even if he tried, she thought, rolling her eyes subtly, he'd be shit at it. 

She sat there on the bed, her nightdress was hiked up to her thighs, but the bedsheets covered her bare legs as she watched her sister, thinking about her dream that she recently had. The sounds of lightning crackling in the dark never-ending skies, and rain pouring down as thunder roared horrendously filled her mind once again. But none of it could compare to the sounds of screams of that woman in pain. Even without seeing her, Maelys could tell she was in childbirth from the sounds of the babies crying afterward and she'd heard similar screams coming from houses that she, Daenerys and Viserys would hide behind when they were on the run, hiding from Robert's assassins or so her brother claimed. She'd never seen them for herself. 

She remembered the voices, mainly the voices of children and younger generations crying out 'Mysha... Mysha...Mysha', non stop as they carried a woman, passing her on and on like some package. Yet, their voices were filled with admiration, respect, kindness, appreciation and love. Maelys couldn't remember the last time someone spoke to her like that, excluding Daenerys. She felt like that woman she saw in the background who was watching on to the whole scene. She couldn't quite remember what the woman looked like, yet she felt as if she was apart of her. 

But, the worst part of the dream was the ending. The sounds of a mighty beast flapping its massive wings that cast a shadow down onto the burning city, it's scales shining and glistening beneath the sun as it spat down the fire that was as beautiful as itself onto the crying, dying people as the bell rang the sound of surrender. Maelys felt sympathetic towards the poor innocent people as she recalled them crying out as their weakened, dying bodies joined the piles of ash, along with their homes that they once strived in. She hated that dragon that dared to burn down that city and destroy families. It was a monster.

Daenerys began to stir, rolling onto her back as she rubbed her eyes, a groan escaping her lips. She rolled onto her side, her eyes half-open as they continued to droop down than up; indicating that she was still tired.

"Hey," Maelys murmured, smiling kindly. "Good morning sweet sister." Her hand leaned into her sister's face to gently move a strand of wavy blonde hair behind her ear. 

Daenerys tilted her head up, there was a hint of fear in her eyes at the words 'sweet sister'. Maelys knew that she thought Viserys was in her bed, which she understood because he also called them both 'sweet sister' but it was never nicely or affectionately, unlike how Maelys said it. Daenerys never called her 'sweet sister' because Maelys disliked being called affectionate names, but she liked calling people by nicknames, only giving people she cared about sweet, loving ones. She never said it to his face, but she always called Viserys a 'jerk' or a 'lizard' behind his back to her twin, occasionally bringing a smile to her face. Viserys never knew and she hoped to keep it that way.

"Hey," Daenerys sat up, blinking slowly as she glanced at her sister, still tired. 

"I had a dream last night," Maelys said. "It was... really strange. I don't know what it meant."

Daenerys looked confused yet interested, she was always a lover of stories. Not that Maelys' dreams were that much of what you'd call a story. "Can you tell me what happened?" She asked. "Please?"

"There were different parts of it, like, it was divided into sections," the youngest Targaryen held up 3 fingers. "3 sections. The second one, the middle one was not that bad, it was just average. But the other two, especially the last one," she paused with a sigh. "Seven hells sister, I didn't get any of it." Her sister didn't reply so she went on, continuing to murmur so that no one could eavesdrop. "It started with me being on an island when it was raining - no, not raining - it was a massive storm during the night. There was thunder, lightning, everything, including the cries and screams of a woman in childbirth then 2 babies crying. It was so dark that you could see the lightning in the sky." 

She paused to let Daenerys take it all in and so she, herself could take a deep breath. Her sister had a thinking face on, her brows were scrunched up and her eyes were serious, she was muttering something under her breath. 'Continue Maelys," she insisted after a while, and so Maelys did.

"The next part was an army of dark-skinned people, mainly adults and young children, and they were shouting this strange word. 'Mysha' I believe it was." Maelys said. 

"What does Mysha mean?" Daenerys asked with a frown.

'I don't know," Maelys admitted, ashamed. "Should I continue?"

"Please do," her twin begged. "I want to hear the rest." 

Maelys decided to leave out the part where she saw the other woman because she believed it was unnecessary, just like the sounds of the footsteps of a child in the first dream. Besides, she didn't really feel like talking much. "The next part was of a large city. It was really big and it had a bell tower at the end of it, the bell was ringing in surrender." Her breathing increased nervously.

"Why?" Daenerys asked. 

"A dragon was burning down the city," Maelys whispered. "It was burning houses, people, families and children. They were screaming and crying, so loud but the dragon continued to burn down the city. Then, I woke up."

There was a long silence, excluding the soft sounds of Daenerys whispering things under her breath. Maelys turned away, not wanting to talk about the last part of the dream. 

"Island, storm, a woman in childbirth, 2 babies..." Daenerys began to connect the dots. "Nighttime." Her eyes widened. "So you were on an island during a storm and there was a woman in childbirth who gave birth to 2 babies?" Maelys nodded to confirm it. Then she connected the dots too. 

"I heard the birth of us?" She asked in disbelief, her jaw-dropping to the bed in horror. "If I heard the birth of us, maybe the rest of the dream is connected somehow."

Daenerys became really intrigued and so was Maelys, both wanting to know the full truth behind the story. 

Viserys barged in before any of them could say anything, a large disgusting grin on his face. "Time for the big day!" He cheered like a little girl who just found out she was marrying a prince. "Dany, we need to get you looking perfect today," he trotted on over and grabbed the new bride to be by the arm, yanking her up and dragging her out the room. "There will be some handmaidens for you to Maelys," he shouted over his shoulder. "Just stay right there."

Maelys looked down at her lap as her two siblings left her sight. Even though she wasn't the one getting married, she still felt miserable. Khan Drogo looked like a man who could mistreat her sister, and Maelys knew that he was stronger than all of the remaining Targaryens. She knew some things about the Dothraki from Illyrio's words; they rape, raid and they're savages, animal-like. 

Khal Drogo might rape my sister, Maelys thought as a tear ran down her face as she thought of Daenerys with red eyes and tears running down her cheek with Khal Drogo behind her, having his way. 

She stood up when she saw two handmaids scramble in, one was holding a dress, a sky blue silk one, but she knew it wouldn't be as beautiful as Dany's wedding dress would be. She was also holding a bucket of hair supplies that she put onto the floor next to a leather chair. The empty-handed girl gently grabbed Maelys' hand and sat her down. Soon after, a hairbrush was felt, running though her silver-blonde hair, tugging a the very few knots in it and cleaning it up from the loose strands. 

Maelys just watched herself in the mirror that was positioned in front of her, violet eyes meeting violet as the handmaiden began to braid her hair, muttering something under her breath that the Targaryen didn't bother listening too.


	3. Khaleesi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys gets married to Khal Drago and Maelys receives an unexpected gift.

The loud music rang through the air, along with the laughter of the Dothraki; Maelys could also make out the voice of her older brother, Viserys, who was nagging and complaining about his crown. She was sitting beside him but the noise was so loud it felt as if she was sitting next to Dany who was currently seated next to her new husband, Khal Drogo. 

She angled her head up towards her sister, making eye contact.  
Maelys shot her a look of sympathy but Dany just kept her fake smile, sipping her wine quietly in her gorgeous silk gown that was the colour of snow to represent innocence, to represent her maidenhood. The thought made Maelys want to puke. 

Dany looked beautiful in her gown that flowed down to her feet, but it was tight around the chest area so her breasts could be seen. She was sitting up straight, pushing her chest out, basically sitting uncomfortably while Maelys could relax and slouch all she wanted since it wasn't her wedding, and she didn't need to look gorgeous. The dress was also short-sleeved so her pale arms were out for the sun to shine upon all it wanted. Dany also had pearl earrings dangling from her ears, her hair behind her ears to show them off, and a long silver necklace with the three-headed dragon as its charm that was gifted to her from Maelys. Her eyes stood out from her whole body. Maelys however, was wearing a simple light blue gown that was loose around the chest area and long sleeved. 

Maelys watched in surprise as a man carried a basket of snakes, all beautiful and different colours, pythons they were. He lifted them to show the newlywed couple as they slithered around his arms before placing them back in the box. She wanted to touch one, she was always fascinated by snakes. 

Dany however, was hesitant as she glanced over at the strange meat, watching as a man covered some that were resting in bright green leaves with some sauce over it as flies buzzed over it. As she glanced to her husband who was paying her no mind, Maelys turned to watch the female dancers who wearing barely any clothes; most of their breasts were out and she couldn't help but allow her gaze to wander down to their chests like most of the men were doing. 

"When do I meet with the Khal?" Viserys asked Illyrio who was on his left. Maelys was on his right, much to her dismay. "We need to begin planning the invasion."

"Khal Drogo has promised you a crown," Illyrio pointed out. "And you will have it."

"When?" Viserys asked impatiently. Maelys resisted the temptation to roll her eyes so she continued the watch the female Dothraki dancers.

"When their omens favour war," Illyrio said.

Viserys scoffed ignorantly, rolling his eyes which is what his sister originally wanted to do. "I piss on Dothraki omens. I waited 17 years to get my throne back." Maelys snuck a glare at him which he didn't notice because he was drinking. She brought her cup to her lips, loving the wine that went down her throat. 

Suddenly, a Dothraki man went up to one of the female dancers, pushed her down onto her knees and mounted her right then and there on a small straw rug that was laid down upon the sand. Maelys felt horrified, even though Illyrio had warned her that Dothraki mated like animals. 

Then, another man went up to the two, shoved the other man off harshly and rode the girl for himself as she continued to moan. 

The other man was not happy, shoving him off which made them start to fight, beating each other up as the crowd cheered. Khal Drogo looked very interested as he drank his drink. But Dany looked scared as one of the men shoved the other onto the ground. Maelys, despite the disgusting reason as to why they were even fighting, wanted to know who would win. 

The two men suddenly had weapons in their hands and the blades collided and clinked until one of their stomachs were slashed open, guts spraying out onto the ground as the body fell. The winner went behind the man and chopped off his braid, signalling the loss of the other man, allowing the body to fall for good. The people cheered and 2 girls even ran up to him with lust filled eyes.

"A Dothraki wedding without at least 3 deaths is considered a dull affair," Illyrio explained to the two curious Targaryen siblings beside him. Viserys smiled in amusement and Maelys just nodded, now aware that there would be more violence to come.

An older man with barely any hair wearing black armour with a long cloak came up to Dany, holding a couple of old books. Khal Drogo and he exchanged a couple of words in Dothraki even though he didn't look it. 

"A small gift for the new Khaleesi," he said kindly, giving the books to her which she happily accepted. "Songs and histories from the Seven Kingdoms." 

Dany thanked him with all her heart. "Are you..." she hesitated. "From my country?"

"Ser Jorah Mormont from Bear Island," the man introduced. "I served your father for many years, gods be good I always hope to serve the rightful king." He turned to Viserys as he spoke.

You should be serving Robert Baratheon then, Maelys thought bitterly, refusing to think of her brother as the 'rightful king'. 

Illyrio stood up and Maelys watched as he motioned for something. Two men carrying a heavy-looking box walked up to her sister, placing the box in front of her. A third man, carrying another box that looked similar to the bigger one trotted over to Maelys and set it in front of her. "Thank you?" She said unsurely yet gratefully. The man didn't reply or seem to understand her as he walked away. 

Why am I getting a gift at my sister's wedding, she thought shocked. 

One man in front of Dany opened her chest effortlessly, revealing three large yet beautiful eggs. One was black with specks of scarlet, one was cream with specks of gold and the last with green with specks of bronze. Dany, in awe, leaned in to pick the green one up, spinning it around in her hands as she admired it.

Maelys, admired by Dany's gift, opened her chest, revealing a large eggs, just as large and beautiful as her sister's. It looked white but when the sun shined on it, it reflected glittering scales of silver. She picked up it up and compared it to a strand of her hair; they were both almost the same colour. Keeping it in her lap, she hugged it dearly with a large smile. 

"Dragon's eggs Daenerys and Maelys," Illyrio said, watching Dany. "From the shadowlands beyond Asshai." 

Viserys watched both the sisters enviously, specifically Dany's black egg and Maelys' only egg. Yet, he didn't say anything. 

"The ages have turned them to stone," Illyrio explained. "But they'll always be beautiful."

"I'll always treasure them," Maelys muttered, still amazed by her gift, even if it can't hatch into a real dragon. She felt connected to them. "Thank you."

"Thank magister," Dany echoed, just as grateful as her twin. 

Viserys turned to Illyrio, wondering why he didn't get any. 

Khal Drogo suddenly stood up, clapping his hands together which stopped all the action. He turned to Daenerys who quickly put the egg away and stood up with him, a nervous look in her eyes as she realised what was going to happen. Maelys too, put her egg away into the chest, closing it to make sure it's safe. 

The Dothraki cleared a path and Khal Drogo walked onward rather quickly as if he was in a rush. Dany stood still for a minute before slowly following him. Maelys' heart sunk as she watched her twin walk on the path cleared for her, feeling pitiful. The path closed in behind her and Illyrio stood up, Maelys copied him and stood up too, eyeing her sister carefully. 

At the end of the path was a silver and white horse, the last of Dany's gifts and the first from Khal Drogo. She moved her hand gently over the horse's neck. "She's beautiful," Dany whispered but her husband didn't reply so she turned to Ser Jorah. "Ser Jorah, I-I don't know how to say 'thank you' in Dothraki." 

Ser Jorah sighed. "There is no word for 'thank you' in Dothraki." Dany looked down at his words. 

Khal Drogo began to move towards her and she stepped back, looking up at him nervously. He picked her up effortlessly, placing her onto the saddle of the horse. She gripped the reins nervously as he walked over to mount his stallion that was beside her's. Viserys and Maelys walked up to her. 

Viserys whispered something to her before stepping away so Maelys could be next to her instead. "I'm sorry," she whispered as quietly as her brother just did so he wouldn't be able to hear. "Good luck Dany." She squeezed her sister's leg reassuringly before stepping back so the horse could move. 

Viserys smirked as he watched the married couple trot off on the horses away but Maelys watched with a sad expression, noticing Dany's tense shoulders and nervous posture. 

She never should have had to go through this, she thought, clenching her fists as her sister and the Khal disappeared out of sight.


	4. Not Under Control Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys fights with his sisters.

Maelys was riding alongside Ser Jorah when she noticed her sister standing to the side near the long grass, her eyes dull, her skin tanned, her hands and thighs blistered, bleeding and sore. Maelys too was tan and she was sore, but she wasn't in as much pain as Daenerys was physically and emotionally. 

"Sister?" She asked in concern as she and Jorah strode their horses over to Dany away from the hoard of Khalasar. "You need to drink," she noted the sweat down Dany's forehead. 

"And eat," Jorah added, handing her a piece of dry meat. He then pulled out another piece and gave it to Maelys who twisted it around, staring before taking a nibble at it. 

"Isn't there anything else," Dany stared at her meat with disgust. 

"The Dothraki have two things in abundance," Jorah pointed out, moving his horse slowly in a circle. "Grass and horses." While Dany took her first bite, Maelys had finished hers. "People can't live on grass." She covered her mouth in shock when she realised that she had just ate horse meat. She wanted to gag but instead, forced the meat down her throat, despite being disgusted. 

"In the shadowlands beyond Asshai," he continued. "There are fields of ghost grass with stalks as pale as milk that glow in the night."

"Really?" Maelys asked, interested as she tilted her head up to look at the knight in curiosity. 

"It is said," Jorah stated. "The Dothraki believe that one day it will cover everything. That's the way the world will end."

Maelys raised her eyebrows, wanting to see this so-called 'ghost grass'. Her sister just turned her head up, staring in horror as she twitched nervously, not seeming to be paying attention to Jorah's words. Maelys followed her gaze and saw the tall muscular figure of Khal Drogo who was riding with his Khalasar, a blank expression on his face. Jorah copied her actions then turned back to Dany. "It'll get easier," he said, trying to comfort the new Khaleesi. Maelys shot him a stern look and Dany a concerned one who just rode off without saying a word, Jorah and Maelys trailing behind.

After what felt like hours and probably was, the Khalasar stopped to set up camp. Jorah helped Dany off her horse and the handmaids rushed to her, bringing her to her tent to treat her wounds. Maelys got off her horse by herself with difficulty and pain. She fell to the ground accidentally, scraping one of her knees. No one noticed since they were all busy but she didn't mind. She was unaccustomed to horseback and riding one for so long, as was her sister, except her sister got her wounds treated with assistance. Yet, every morning, she would come out of her tent, her walk wobbly and dry tear stains on her cheek. Maelys, Jorah or Irri would always help her get onto her horse. She hated Khal Drogo and what he did to her sister.

She snuck off into her tent beside Dany's to treat her wounds as soon as she noticed Viserys approach Jorah. She didn't want to see or deal with her brother, she believed she hated him enough. 

Sitting down in the warm tent on some fur, she placed the egg against some candles, watching as the embers dance upon its scales. She watched it with interest as she pats her left hand with a damp rag, not caring about the pain, just about her precious egg. 

After dabbing at her hand for 5 minutes, she studied the rag carefully, cringing at the dirt and blood on it. She placed it down beside the bowl of water in front of her and grabbed another rag from inside her pocket, dipping it in the water for a few seconds before beginning to dab at her knee that was covered in dirt, sand and blood. She didn't care that she didn't have handmaidens treating her wounds unlike Dany who was in the tent beside her; she had grown a bit independent these past days. 

By the time night fell, her wounds were clean and she was tired, not caring about dinner. She fell asleep watching her egg, wondering if it will ever hatch, even if she already knew the answer.

-

"Do the Dothraki buy their slaves?" Dany asked as they rode through a path between long stalks of green grass, she was on Jorah's right whereas Maelys was on his left.

"The Dothraki don't believe in money," Jorah answered, making Maelys confused and curious.

"What do they do then?" She asked. "Steal them?" She had heard about House Greyjoy of the Iron Islands from her brother and the books her and Dany would read together about the Seven Kingdoms - about the 'Iron Price' which was stealing instead of buying with gold. 

"Most of their slaves were given to them as gifts," Jorah explained, turning to her. 

"From whom?" Daenerys demanded.

"If you rule a city, and you see a hoard approaching," Jorah began. "You have two choices." Maelys turned her gaze from the back of her brown horse's neck and to the knight, regarding him curiously. She wanted to learn as much about the Dothraki as possible. "Pay tribute or fight.

"I can tell what choice people choose the most," Maelys commented, glancing at all the slaves walking. 

"Sometimes it's not enough," Jorah continued. "Sometimes a Khal feels insulted by the number of slaves he's given. He might think the men too weak or the women too ugly. Sometimes a Khal decides his riders haven't had a good fight in months. They need the practice."

Suddenly, a Dothraki man began to scream in his language, something Maelys didn't understand as her head shot up at the moment the man brought the whip down onto a male slave. 

Daenerys, who had a horrified expression on her face, spoke up; "Tell them all to stop."

"You want me to tell the hoard to stop?" Jorah asked.

"For how long?" Maelys added.

Daenerys looked at them both with a stern expression as they all stopped. "Until I command them otherwise." 

"You're learning to talk like a Queen," Jorah and Maelys said at the same time."

"Not a Queen," Daenerys pointed out. "A Khaleesi." She hopped off her horse and made her way into the bush. Feeling proud of her sister, Maelys steered her horse closer and hopped off too, following her sister as Jorah commanded the hoard in Dothraki. 

The sisters made their way through the long stalks until they stood in a small spot clear of grass. Maelys looked around at all the greenery. "It's so beautiful," she commented.

"It is," Dany agreed.

Then, the grass started to shuffle and moved. They looked around each other in alarm, staying close together until Viserys popped out of nowhere, holding a sword. He held the tip of it to Maelys' throat than to Dany's, but none of them flinched. "You dare," he snapped, climbing off his horse and moving closer to the Khaleesi with his sword. He grabbed Dany's throat, leaning in with an angry look that made her gasp. "You do not command the dragon!"

"Let her go," Maelys hissed, her fists clenching.

"You do not command the dragon!" He screamed at her before turning back to Daenerys. "I am the lord of the Seven Kingdoms, I do not take orders from savages or their sluts. Do you hear me?" He was about to point his sword at his sister's throat but he was quickly cut off by a whip, crying out as he was flung backwards. Maelys let out a sigh of relief, watching her brother who was on the floor with a whip around his neck, face bright red as his hands clung to it. 

The Dothraki man who held the whip said something to Dany.

"Rakharo asked if you want him dead Khaleesi," Irri translated to her.

"No!" Daenerys cried, a scared look on her face as she gazed down at Viserys. 

Irri translated it to Rakharo who looked shocked at her words and said something else in Dothraki, watching Viserys with a smirk.

"Rakharo says you should take ear," Irri translated once again. "To teach respect." 

Maelys agreed with her but she didn't say it out loud. If I was Khaleesi, Maelys thought. Not that I want to be, I would've said 'yes'.

"Please," Daenerys pleaded. "Please, don't hurt him." She paused for a moment before turning to Irri. "Tell him I don't want my brother harmed.

Irri reluctantly translated it to Rakharo who released Viserys from his whip, muttering something under his breath.

Viserys caught his breath, his face slowing going back to normal, but his eyes were still wide until he could breathe properly. He got up, a pissed off look of his face. "Mormont!" He shouted, looking at Jorah. "Kill these Dothraki dogs! I am your king!" 

But Jorah just briefly locked eyes with Rakharo, then Maelys who was pissed off at Viserys before he turns to Khaleesi. "Shall we returned to the Khalasar, Khaleesi?" He asked, ignoring Viserys completely. 

Dany just glanced at Viserys hesitated who shot her a stern look back before mounting her horse with the help of Irri, joining the hoard that was still waiting. Maelys smirked, mounting her horse who was beside Jorah's and followed her sister, not looking at her brother once. 

Viserys grabs his sword, glaring as he watched his sisters and their horses disappear out of sight, realising that he no longer had complete control over them anymore. He goes to mount his horse but Rakharo stops him with a smirk. "Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh," he said. "You. Walk." He then proceeds to join the Khalasar too, Viserys' horse following after with a snort, leaving the Targaryen boy behind who watched with surprise at the disrespect.


End file.
